Ironic Love
by Zarnesis
Summary: A romantic tale, between Itachi x Sakura. The story eventually drags on to the romantic moments. But the first chapters have more action. Warnings: Mild Language, Lemon material.
1. The Ring

**Ironic Love – a story by ItachiUchiha32**

Type: Romance/Comedy

Rating: M(Mature) Language, Violence.

Possible Lemons: Yes

Romantic Characters: Itachi x Sakura

Disclaimer: Before we begin, I just wanted to say, I do not own any Naruto Characters. I love the show, but I don't own it. Please R & R. I love reviews.

Summary: Team 7 is out completing a mission out in the forest of death. They all manage to get separated when exploring. But besides the fact that Team 7 are out completing missions, a unknown shadow entity is peering down at the genins below.

Prologue: Sakura lay in bed on a sunny July day. It was the day after yesterday that which was one of the worst days of her young life. Sakura was 16 years old, she thought to herself of the mission she had to do today in the Forest of Death. They lost a few genins to those woods, Kiba left one day and he never returned.

"I hope nothing goes wrong today…" she thought as she got up and laid her feet on the floor. She put on her slippers and walked into her bathroom to get a shower. As she looked into the mirror she saw a startling site. She was all alone in her apartment looking into a mirror, but the mirror was looking back, as 2 blood red crimson eyes were peering at her.

She felt a ache in her stomach.. knowing something was going to go wrong today.

End Prologue  


The two red crimson eyes were only there for a split second, she knew that she was being watched. Sakura over the past 3 years grew more courageous, she no longer had the pathetic 'fan-girl' crush on Sasuke. People were surprised when they realized the truth. But none could blame her. Sakura removed her robe and stepped into a shower, decorated with a silk blue curtain, that was surrounded by bright white tiles. She turned the knob which squeaked often. She rinsed her hair clean, and began to reach for the shampoo. She didn't even bother to look where she was placing her hand. She touched something metal. She took it in her hand and realized it was a ring.

"Hmm… I don't remember placing this here.. I'll ask Kakashi-Sensei when I catch up with the team". She looked confused. This wasn't a ordinary ring. Her newfound curiosity made her stare at the ring for quite some while. Finally she began to apply the shampoo to her hair. She washed the shampoo out and rinsed her body off. She turned the water knob to the left to shut it off. She got out, and dried off with her towel. As she was drying her hair with the hair dryer. She looked over at the bathroom counter to see that the ring was gone. She began to suspect something…So oblivious she was to the dangers that was yet to come…

Sakura confused asked herself, "Where did that ring go…". Inner Sakura began to convince her that there may be someone in the house.. so she rushed out, and got her clothes on, she then patrolled around the house and she walked down the main hall way and into the kitchen.

There was the ring laying there on the floor…

"Okay, who is there..?" Sakura asked, very impatiently.

She began to hear strange voices coming from the direction of the ring, she walked up to the ring, bent over and picked it up, the ring was very hot. She yelled in pain and investigated her hand, and found that there was a little burn there in the palm of her hand.

The ring began to speak…

"Outcomes…" the ring said once.

"Outcomes…" it said again.

"Outcomes…" a third time, and then it stopped.

When she looked up, she saw the door to the back garden opened, she saw a shadow walk by. She immediately knew someone or something was trying to get into her mind…

"Allright, I cannot get scared, it's just Sasuke trying to scare me.. No.. it can't be.. he's too serious.. Maybe it's Naruto. But I don't remember him dressing in black.

"You fool, this entity does not know you.." inner Sakura suggested.."It's not that hard, you have to use common sense…". Sakura sighed to the fact that listening to herself once in a while may be useful.

Sakura marched into the wine colored living room, with beige curtains and picked up her katana, inside of the holster she began to lift the shiny blade up towards the sky.. she noticed that the blade was dull… and If this entity proposes to be a threat, she would be in trouble.

"What am I do to do..?" she questioned herself.

"CHOP, KILL, KILL, CHOP" inner Sakura pleaded.

"Maybe it is a bad idea after all to listen to Inner Sakura…". Sakura sighed as she walked back into the kitchen and into the back yard.

She looked over to her shed that held her gardening tools. The shadow entity was on top of her house, watching. Poor Sakura was ever so oblivious.

"I know your out there shadow entity!" she shouted around the house. The scream that she made pierces people's ears like nails on a chalkboard. She walked further and by the shed door was the ring again. She was perplexed to see such a ever so strange ring, laid on the ground. But not by her. She picked up the ring, this time it was cold. She put it on her finger figuring it will give her strength to fight this enemy.

The ring started to heat up, Sakura felt that the ring was burning her hand. She dropped her steel katana on the ground, the ring spoke.. "Time, and space I control them…". The ring's voice was silenced by a scream of pain. Sakura tried to force it off her hand but it was glued to her hand.

The shadow entity on the roof jumped down and made a perfect landing next to Sakura.

"Hello Sakura…"… the shadowy figure spoke in such a strong voice.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"… Sakura questioned it, while enduring the pain..

Sakura couldn't see it very clearly, the ring on her finger made her vision bad and all of that she could see faded into sky.

"What is it I want… Hehehe… It is actually simple… Medical-nins are hard to come by around in these parts." The ring started to lose it's power and the figure began to appear clearly… the figure revealed itself. Sakura couldn't make out his face, but he was wearing a black cape with red clouds, evenly spaced between eachother.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" yelled Sakura.

[The Akatsuki warrior knelt down beside her and whispered… "You will have to realize it sooner of later, I am giving you a chance to join us.. If you say a word of this to anyone, we will kill your friends"… the Akatsuki man threatened.

"I will never join you, I'm not scared of you." Sakura replied bravely.

"You will be soon brave Sakura". And with that the Akatsuki figure smirked and vanished into thin air… along with the ring.

Sakura's back yard was open to the busy streets of Leaf Village. Naruto and Sasuke usually come by every morning to visit her. But normally earlier when a mission is to go ahead during the day.

"Who was that man.. from the Akatsuki… The only member from the Akatsuki I know is Itachi Uchiha… but he wouldn't act like that..I wonder…" As she thought of who it could be she was interrupted by the sound of a walking pumpkin and a raven haired boy. "SAKURA!!!" the walking talking pumpkin called out.

"Huh?" was all Sakura had to say.

When Sakura looked up towards the sky she saw the sun blinded her vision of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Uh Sakura what are you doing lying down in the grass?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh uh.. I was sleep walking.." She nervously chuckeled.

"Hn." Was All Sasuke had to say.

After a awkward silence, Naruto began to but in.

Naruto jumped in the air and screamed "RAMEN TIME, RAMEN TIME".

"Will you stop fucking shouting so early in the morning Naruto?" Sasuke who appeared to be annoyed by the pumpkin.

"Jeez by, I didn't mean to, you know how the oozing noodles…"

Sasuke interrupted "…melt in your mouth like hot oozing goodness, You say the same thing everyday.

Sakura looked up at the boys she just laughed at the scene of the 2 guys arguing. She looked at the burns on her finger and her palm. "Why did I put the ring on my finger…" she asked herself.

"What ring?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh uhh.. the ring in my jewelry case, the one that Lee gave me… Hahahah". She tried to keep things calm, without anyone knowing what was really going on, however Sasuke was suspicious. "Hn, alright Sakura." Naruto was busy thinking about Ramen to even think about the present.

Sakura was getting up.

"Need any help" Sasuke asked as he offered his hand to Sakura.

"Ya thanks". Sakura said.

She grabbed his hand and they stood up. Sasuke was looking very annoyed by Naruto, who kept constantly shouting "RAMEN" like a retard who just popped out of a UFO.

"Can we get this retard inside somewhere, he's embarrassing me.." Sasuke whispered to Sakura. Sakura immediately got over her daze reminiscing

of the past.

"Huh oh ya..sure". She began to lead them inside her house.

It was hours before the mission, so they decided to lounge around for a while.

"Naruto".. Sasuke engaged in conversation with Naruto.

"What?" The pumpkin asked.

"Ramen is for a couple of hours, there's no need to rush for a bunch of noodles." Sasuke replied.

"But I can't wait till then, How can you just say a bunch of noodles, There's pizza noodles, chicken noodles, Beef noodles, vegetable noodles…" Naruto kept going on about the types of noodles that Ramen came in. As Sasuke began to regret saying that to him he looked over at Sakura, who was staring at her knees while sitting on the sofa, Sasuke noticed she looked like she was in need for help.

"Sakura.. are you all right?" Sasuke asked again.

"I guess…". She couldn't really tell them what happened earlier on today, if she told them, the man from the Akatsuki will surely be ready to assassinate them. "It's nothing, just had a bad nightmare.." you probably wouldn't understand it.

Flash Back

Sakura was walking through the park, 2 years ago, all alone by a cherry blossom tree, wondering why Sasuke was not returning her love. A shadow entity appeared out of no where, and greeted her, she could not remember his face, the man became violent as he asked her questions, she seemed to think that he had a mental illness. During their conversation he knocked her off the bench, and got on top of her back.

"NO, Please don't!" Sakura was knew she was about to be raped.

"I think I will" Said the attacker, he began to pull down Sakura's pants. When suddenly he was attacked by a shuriken. The man was injured and he ran way into the dusk.

Sakura laid there on the ground crying, she was trying to pull up her pants. The other unknown entity who shot the man with a shuriken walked over to Sakura, their feet by her face, she looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Ino Yamanaka began to ask.

Sakura began to cry more.

"Sakura, I won't tell anyone I promise, please tell me your okay." Ino pleaded.

"I'm fine" as she began to wipe away her tears. "Thank you Ino, you came at just the right time. I do not know who that was. But he was scary.".

"Just what were you doing out here, by yourself nearly dark, talking to a stranger?" Ino questioned the miserable pink haired girl.

"It was Sasuke…". She answered completely embarrassed.

"Let me guess, he rejected you again. " Sakura nodded. "Sakura, I am no longer interested in that guy. He is a total asshole if you ask me. He treated me the same way he did to you. Maybe you should forget about him. I moved on, I have a great new boyfriend, Shikamaru… beyond his laziness, he is everything I could ask for in a boyfriend". Ino tried to comfort her friend, but it did not work.

"I know, Ino. I know." She began to get up.

Sakura then walked away slowly into the sunset which felt the gentle leaves of the cherry blossom trees. She walked away crying, then she picked up her pace and ran off to her house.

"Sakura, wait..!" Ino shouted trying to get her attention.

But to no avail, she just ran off.

End Flashback

When Sakura came up to the real world, she was still frightened. By what happened earlier today, she wondered if the guy who hurt her would try to do the same thing, and even succeed.

"I thought it was all a dream, I thought that this was a dream, and it wasn't and now it has scarred me for life". Sakura interrupted the conversation between Sasuke and Naruto.

They noticed how she felt about this 'dream'. Normally she was cherry and she never really was down, instead she sat there, staring at her knees into oblivion. This hasn't happened for 2 years. She thought she blocked it from her memory. But it came back to haunt her due to the recent events of today.

Sasuke and Naruto were sat on the couch, Sakura was sat on a single chair. Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear "What's with her?". Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders, not really giving a damn. But deep down inside, he did care for her.

Suddenly Sasuke's cell phone rings, the ring tone was the Legend of Zelda Theme song. He shuffled around his pockets to look for his cell phone. Which took him a bit. He found the phone and flipped it opened.

[On the phone.

"Sasuke you need to get down here, you, Naruto and Sakura, something terrible has happened in the Hokage's office. You need to get here now. Do you hear me NOW!." Kakashi screamed.

"Kakashi-sensei just tell me". Sasuke answered puzzled.

"The red eyes are everywhere". Kakashi replied nervously.

"What?" the transmission was cut.

Sasuke groaned and laid his phone on the coffee table.

"Sasuke who was that?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, he was screaming over the phone, he sounded very nervous, he wants us to get down to town immediately.

"Kakashi-sensei, nervous?" mocked Naruto.

"That's strange" Sakura butted in.

Sasuke thought and he pondered around the room, whether they should go or not. "And Did I mention he was freaked out about some crimson eyes?" Sasuke asked.

"Crimson eyes?" Sakura yelled.

"You know something about this Sakura?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Not really…No". She said as she looked down at the floor again.

"What is the matter with that girl?" Sasuke thought.

[A big explosion shook the house.

"What the fucking hell?" All shouted in Unison.

Sasuke ran over to the window and saw they're was a black Akatsuki demon rider.

"Akatsuki scum" Sasuke shook.

"Let's go rip his head off, How dare he set foot in Leaf Village, I don't care who he is let's just kill him and get on with it." Naruto said acting without thinking, how impetuous he was.

"Naruto, don't move!" as Sasuke watched the demon rider stare directly at Sakura's house.

The demon rider was charging up his chakra to start an attack on the house. As he was charging he got off his horse and walked towards the house, charging his plasma ball to full blast. The demon rider then charged at full speed at the house reading to clash and destroy the house to pieces…

[Too be continued.


	2. The Forest of Death

**Ironic Love – a story by ItachiUchiha32**

Type: Romance/Comedy

Rating: M(Mature) Language, Violence.

Possible Lemons: Yes

Romantic Characters: Itachi x Sakura

Disclaimer: Before we begin, I just wanted to say, I do not own any Naruto Characters. I love the show, but I don't own it. Please R & R. I love reviews

Summary: Team 7 is out completing a mission out in the forest of death. They all manage to get separated when exploring. But besides the fact that Team 7 are out completing missions, a unknown shadow entity is peering down at the genins below.

**Chapter 2**

From Chapter 1:

"What the fucking hell?" All shouted in Unison.

Sasuke ran over to the window and saw they're was a black Akatsuki demon rider.

"Akatsuki scum" Sasuke shook.

"Let's go rip his head off, How dare he set foot in Leaf Village, I don't care who he is let's just kill him and get on with it." Naruto said acting without thinking, how impetuous he was.

"Naruto, don't move!" as Sasuke watched the demon rider stare directly at Sakura's house.

The demon rider was charging up his chakra to start an attack on the house. As he was charging he got off his horse and walked towards the house, charging his plasma ball to full blast. The demon rider then charged at full speed at the house reading to clash and destroy the house to pieces…

As the rider was running towards the house, a ninja grabbed his arm, and gave him a punch in the face, the rider fell down and immediately got up to engage the ninja in battle. Sasuke recognized the good ninja as Kakashi. Somehow he got here in time to stop it.

"Kakashi Sensei" Naruto screamed, the Akatsuki member was too much for Kakashi to handle alone. Kakashi charged up his chidori as the Akatsuki member was getting ready to swing his sword. Kakashi slid forward and hit Kisame's sword and it flung out of his hand into the ground a few feet away.

Sakura decided to get up and look out the window at the Kakashi/Kisame battle. Sakura screeched as she looked at Kisame, he was the person who attacked Sakura early in the morning.

"Naruto, let's go help Kakashi, Kisame is too powerful to handle by himself.

Naruto nodded.

"I'm coming too" Sakura aggressively stated.

They went out the front door of the house and saw the fight between Kakashi and Kisame, they did not know what to do to help Kakashi. Just then Kisame kicked Kakashi in the face, and why stunned, Kisame ran over to grab his sword, with Kakashi stunned he can be a easy target.

Sakura falls on the ground between the two boys.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, nervously.

"I don't have any Chakra left, I have been drained of it" she replied.

"Can I be any more useless". She thought to herself.

Sakura feeling bad for not being able to help comes up with a idea after the pouting. She runs into the house as fast as she can, and grabs her katana. She runs back out of the house and charges right for Kisame as he charging towards Kakashi, who is wounded. She attacks his sword, the battle of metal begins. Kakashi had drained all of his chakra, so now they have to fight with swords. Kisame was very aggressive to Sakura and attacked more than defending, when he raised his hands to the air to have a strong wipe to the head, she manages to use a weak attack and swings her saber at his neck when he is holding it high. Sakura manages to chop his head off. Then there was silence.

Sakura then woke up from her long dream, she was still sitting on the couch, Naruto was talking about Ramen for a hour. She felt relieved that none of that had happened. Sakura walked over to the window, nothing was happening. Just a calm, peaceful sunny day.

She turned around to the guys who were looking at her, Sasuke raised a brow, and Naruto just stared at her. "What's with the sudden change of emotion" asked Sasuke? "I just had a nightmare, and I'm glad that it wasn't true." Sakura peacefully said.

[Sasuke's cell phone rang, to the ring tone of the Legend of Zelda theme song.

Sasuke: Hello?

Kakashi: I'm surprised you picked up your phone. Did you have your lunch yet?

Sasuke: No, not yet.

Kakashi: Well hurry up. The trials are about to begin. We can't have you doing a mission on a empty stomach, can we now hmm?

Sasuke: Hn. Alright.

[He flips the phone back.

"Yeah, Kakashi-Sensei wants us to hurry up and eat lunch and meet him in the forest as soon as possible." Said Sasuke as he told them what Kakashi said.

"RAMEN" Naruto shouted.

"Well I guess we better go shut him up then, eh Sakura?".

"[chuckles Yeah, I guess so".

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Compound

[Itachi Uchiha is heading towards the dorm rooms, he hasn't received rest in about 3 weeks.As Itachi heads for the stairs to the dorm rooms he is interrupted by his partner.

"Itachi, I have threatened and blackmailed the Haruno girl without any means of harming her." Said the sapphire faced shark head.

"Without any means of harm, somehow I think that's out of character for you, not harming people…" replied Itachi with the same cold emotionless look he always has.As he walked up the long stairs towards the bedroom Itachi peers down at his hands, remembering to ask Kisame where his ring is.

"Kisame, do you know where my ring is, I always keep it on my finger".

"You should keep better track of your stuff, Itachi." The blue shark replied.

"Well whatever, I'll search for it later, it can't of gone far." Itachi muttered as he walked up the stairs into his bedroom.

"What a oblivious moron" Kisame takes out Itachi's ring and flicks it in the air, and puts it back in his pocket. "He has no idea what's going on; so oblivious he is, as he mocked Itachi in his mind.

In Itachi's Bedroom

Itachi opened the mahogany door, the henges creaked a little. He walked in, and took off his robe and hung it on the hook on the back of the door, he was lost in his thoughts, lost in the thoughts of his past. He gazed out the window out onto the arid landscape.

"Hn. You did harm Sakura Haruno, my main area of interest. I watched Sakura through the mirror, and I watched you Kisame Hoshigaki, as you began to hurt her through the power of my ring, you really do think I am stupid, I will play along for now, but you have gone on far enough my fish brained friend". As said in his mind. "But why do you betray me Kisame, is it too much to ask not to harm a girl?"

There was a knock on his door.

Knock knock knock..

The knocks echoed out onto his bedroom.

"Enter". Itachi said. He looked towards the door, to see his partner staring at him, with a smirk on his face. Kisame entered the room, with a big grin on his face, he didn't have his sword with him, he had 2 rings on his hand. He walked towards Itachi; he took off Itachi's ring, and put it in the palms of his head. Itachi didn't look surprised, he know something was up.

"Uhh.. Itachi. I found your ring, it was in the kitchen.. on the floor". Kisame handed him the ring with a big smirk on his face.

"Hn. Very well. In the kitchen you say… strange I did not even set foot in the kitchen today". Itachi took the ring and put it back on his finger. "You may leave now Kisame Hoshigaki, I now can regain my scarlet chakra.".

Kisame left the room grunting, losing his temper, and slams the door. He never got a simple thank you from Itachi, this ticked him off even more. Itachi watched as he heared footsteps fade out into the dark hallway. He knew it was safe enough to actually take a nap. So he threw off his sandals, and went to bed. Althought with his ring back on, he didn't feel any power from it coming back to him. Without his chakra, he was weak. Itachi let out a small sigh and began to fall asleep on top of the wine colored sheets which was abundant with a small pattern of the Uchiha insignia. He felt comfortable around his bed, it gave him strength and power knowing that he was a Uchiha, one of the strongest ninja clans. He let out a small smirk knowing that he designed his sheets.

"Hn, what a fool Kisame is" Itachi thought."Im going to try to get a rest now, I must go to the Forest of Death later, to do some thinking".

5 hours later

"Hn. That was relaxing.. now on my way to the forest of death." He thought to himself as he prepared to leave the headquarters."Now down the stairs and out the door into the world".

"And where do you think your going Itachi Uchiha". Kisame looked angry that Itachi was going somewhere without him. Not that he really cared for Itachi anymore. He felt a burning envy from inside him. He knew this was natural, after all; he was in the Akatsuki.

"Oh please, I'm going to do some thinking". Itachi replied in a cold voice.

"Sounds pretty fishy to me". Kisame grunted." Just where are you going?"

"None of your business". And with that he went out the door."Why can't people just leave me alone for a while? Is that too much to ask, for a little bit of piece and quiet.". Itachi ran at top speed, using the little chakra he had to get there. When he arrived at the big broad iron gates of Hidden Leaf village, he began to make sure he wasn't seen, jumping from tree to tree; reaching his destination of the forest of death.

Back to Hidden Leaf Village

Team 7 were on their way to the forest, to meet up with Kakashi. They went to a restaurant to get some Ramen; and now were ready to begin their long mission within the forest of death. They were relieved, especially Sasuke because Naruto was so full, he kept his mouth shut. Half and hour later, they were at a old rustic gate, they blocked ninjas from entering the forest of death, which was flooded with flora and fauna that ached to kill unsuspecting people.

Kakashi: Good afternoon.

All: Greetings, Kakashi-Sensei.

Kakashi: I suppose your all ready to enter the forbidden forest.

Sasuke: Yes, all packed.

Naruto: Yep, all packed and full.

Saruka: Yes.

Meanwhile up in the trees, Itachi found a big branch to sit on and think his life. This was by the gate of the Forest of Death. He didn't even see Kakashi and the 3 Genins until Naruto, the loud mouth, enough to wake the death, caught his attention.

Naruto: YEAH, I LOVE MISSIONS!

Itachi[Looks down at the scene. (Gasp) It's Team 7, and Sakura Haruno. How could I not sense their chakra. Am I losing power? Is this is what falling in love feels like? Does it destroy your regeneration of the chakra? I better watch what they are doing.

Team 7 enters the forest of death, entering the steel gate into a place of pain.

After about 3 minutes of exploring with their sensei, they get lost from their sensei. The 3 children are left alone in the woods. Itachi is watching from above, studying their every move like a hawk hunting it's prey.

"Guys, where did Kakashi Sensei go?" Sakura asked the guys.

"Wherever he is, we have to go look for him." Sasuke took command.

"But shouldn't we stay here, if we look around more, that'll make it harder." Suggested Naruto.

Heh, I better help them. Itachi jumps out of the tree and activates his transformation jutsu, but it did not work. His ring was a bogus ring. A fake one given by Kisame the deceiver.

"Sigh, damn Kisame, can't wait for him to die". He thought to himself as he was falling."Why didn't I try it before I jumped?"

**[Ok I'm going to change to play form, kinda tired of writing it the other way**

Itachi lands on his feet, behind Team 7. They hear a shuffling in the tree behind them and when they turn around they find no other than Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi!!!

Sasuke: Itachi..

Itachi: Sasuke.. it's been a while.

Sasuke: I've been doing what you said, fostering my hatred for you, and now it's time for me to defeat you, and to avenge my clan. You slayed mother, father, and everyone in the clan, Itachi Uchiha I am going to take you out.

Itachi: Sasuke, put aside our differences for now. I saw some trouble behind you.

Sasuke: Itachi, I have you here now. I could destroy you right now.

Itachi: You could. But you'd be getting no where.

Sakura: Itachi!

He looks towards the pink headed girl.

Itachi: Hn.

Sakura: Why did you spy on me and attack me early today?

Itachi: What are you talking about?

Sakura: I saw a man in a Akatsuki robe brutally attack me today, with a black ring. Not to mention stalk me and spy on me.

Itachi: I was watching over you. Do you think that I was as aggressive as the man who attacked you earlier. I have a hint to who attacked you. My partner, Kisame. He and I are different, I am not as aggressive, but he likes to 'cut people to ribbons'. I knew something was up today, so I used by Mangekyo Sharingan to look into your mirror and to see what was going on. Turns out I was right, Kisame betrayed me.

Sasuke: You liar. You tried to hurt Sakura. That's all you know how to do Itachi. All you do is hurt and ruin lives. I will never forgive you.

Itachi: Sasuke do you believe I would go after a beautiful young girl when I could be out ruling the world, but I have no longer an ambition for evil.

Sasuke: Hn. Fine.

Itachi: Sasuke, I need to have a word with you after this is over. You are lost in darkness, and I need to clarify some issues between you and me.

Sasuke: Fine.

Sakura[Thinking He called me beautiful? Itachi may be evil but he is more polite than Sasuke, I've given Sasuke all of my attention and got nothing back. Now when I haven't really to got to know Itachi he calls me beautiful. Wow.

Meanwhile Kisame is watching from the watch tower in the middle of the forest. The stone tower stood up high overlooking all of the forest. He had a birds eye view of what would be going on. The tower was onced used in a great ninja battle, hundreds of years ago. He looked to the Northeast and heard of Itachi speaking of how he no longer had an ambition to destroy, hurt, or kill.

Kisame: Heh heh heh. They will learn of his betrayal to the Akatsuki.

[Kisame teleports to the Akatsuki and asks to see the leader.

Pain: I see Kisame. So Itachi has betrayed us…

Kisame: Yes, he has given up his hate.

Pain: Hate is a requirement for Akatsuki.

Pain[calls Deidara, Tobi and Hidan into the room. Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan. You four will go to the Forest of Death to pulverize Itachi from the face of the earth. He has betrayed us, and he must die. Besides Kisame and Pain, the other 3 raised a brow, wondering what Itachi has said to make this happen. They remembered how when they first saw Itachi, he fought off 2 Jonin's at the same time at the age of 16. Now that he was in the Akatsuki he's even more powerful then before.

Hidan: But sir.. He's a S-Rank criminal. We cannot attack our brother, he has taught us the ways of the ninja. He would take his down in one shot.

Pain: Well…

Kisame: Pain, may I say something else I forgot to mention.

Pain: Go ahead Kisame.

Kisame: His chakra is low. He used it all today on running away from our building. What a fool.

Pain: Then it's agreed. We all go after Itachi, bring him to be dead or alive. I want to show him the true power of the Akatsuki. I will not accept failure. This will come with the strictrist of punishments. Do you 4 understand me?

All: Yes, sir. We understand. We will not fail you.

They bow and leave the room. As Hidan slides the tatami door back into the slot. They all peer at Kisame, with a threatening expression.

Tobi: Pff.. thanks Kisame. Were going to attack our 'brother' the one who taught us everything, he will kill us. And if Itachi doesn't kill us. Pain certaintly will. He shows no mercy to failure.

Kisame: Tobi, quit your complaining. He has betrayed us as a brother. He must be eradicated from the earth like the miserable slug he is.

Hidan: Despite the fact that he betrayed us, it is still hard to attack, even kill our most beloved it member.

Kisame: Well, let us be on our way and get this done swiftly.

There was a moment of silence, but the foursome moved out to the main garden outside of their building. The garden wasn't really a garden. It showed a memory of painful deaths. Long ago in the desert.

Kisame: Shall we use our chakra to teleport, or shall we walk?

Hidan: Teleport obviously.

Deidara: I think we should walk, he will have weared out our chakra by the time we get there. We need all the chakra we can muster to take out Itachi.

And so with that they agreed to walk there. It would not take long, they knew a shortcut to the leaf village, that took only 20-30 minutes tops.

Back with Itachi and Team 7

Now I want you all to know, that I know this forest pretty well. There is a phantom that haunts the tower, he watches over everything and everyone. I saw his apparition one day as I was sitting in the trees.

Sasuke: A phantom? Are you serious?

Itachi slowly nods.

Itachi: And also there is a legendary beast that prowls the forest it attacks and eats anything. But be warned it is a fast creature. Faster than a cheetah. So be on your guard, and watch each others back unless you want to end up on the menu.

Sasuke[thinking How can I trust the man who killed my clan is he planning to wipe me out and kill Naruto and Sakura. With Kakashi-sensei missing, I guess I have no choice but to listen to him.

Itachi: Sasuke, I know it's hard for you to trust me. But I will lead you out of the forest, safely. But it might take a while the forest is big and it stretches out in the horizon. In fact, if memory serves me right we are close to the watch tower.

Naruto[studders Wuh-what?

Itachi: The phantom sees all.

As they are staring at eachother, waiting for Itachi to remember the direction in which to return safely, they hear a ruffling in the bushes, something or someone was following them in the forest. Whatever it was it sure moved fast.

Sakura got a little freaked out and walked up by Sasuke, and grabbed his arm. The thing crept out of the bushes, it was the legendary creature, that is still living after a few hundred years. The creature leapt at the foursome and pounced on Itachi, Itachi had low chakra and didn't have much strength. He knew unless his brother trusted him, he was finished. He knew that Sakura and Naruto were too frightened of the creature, only his brother would save him.

Sasuke[thinking. What am I to do?

[Chapter 3 coming soon.

What do you think? R & R.


	3. The Black Saviour

**Ironic Love – a story by ItachiUchiha32**

Type: Romance/Comedy

Rating: M(Mature) Language, Violence.

Possible Lemons: Yes

Romantic Characters: Itachi x Sakura

Disclaimer: Before we begin, I just wanted to say, I do not own any Naruto Characters. I love the show, but I don't own it. Please R & R. I love reviews

Summary:

**Chapter 3 **

As they are staring at eachother, waiting for Itachi to remember the direction in which to return safely, they hear a ruffling in the bushes, something or someone was following them in the forest. Whatever it was it sure moved fast.

Sakura got a little freaked out and walked up by Sasuke, and grabbed his arm. The thing crept out of the bushes, it was the legendary creature, that is still living after a few hundred years. The creature leapt at the foursome and pounced on Itachi, Itachi had low chakra and didn't have much strength. He knew unless his brother trusted him, he was finished. He knew that Sakura and Naruto were too frightened of the creature, only his brother would save him.

Sasuke[thinking. What am I to do?

Itachi: Feh. I guess this is my end. What a pity, I'm going to die on low chakra.

Sasuke: Naruto, help him.

Naruto: No way, I'm not going near that thing, you're his brother; you help him!

Sasuke[thinking But I can't…

Sakura: Sasuke, look deep into your heart; forgive Itachi, he may of well saved you. If you watched over me, then he watches over you. Making sure you are safe. Maybe him killing your clan was a good thing? Maybe he has a reason?

Sasuke: Hmph.

Sasuke folded his arms and looked down at the ground.

Sakura: Sasuke, you are the only one with a full chakra. Beat that monster and save Itachi. He can help us.

Sasuke: I hope I don't regret this later.

Sasuke charges up his chidori, the monster was prowling and pouncing on him very violently, he watched this as he charged up his chidori, finally after 10 seconds of charging, he ran forward at a high rate of speed, and threw the creature off into the distance. Itachi manages to get up, his robe was blood soaked, the creature had left him seriously injured.

Itachi: Kisame almost lead me to my death. I always wanted to die, now that I had my near death experience, I have a desire to live. I feel life in me again.

Itachi walks a few feet, he begins to fall and Naruto and Sasuke catch him by the two shoulders.

Sasuke: Itachi.. you need to rest. [He looks at Sakura. Sakura, can you come over here and heal his injuries.

Sakura: I'll try, but his injuries look serious.

Sakura walks over to the badly bruised former Akatsuki member. She kneels puts her hand on Itachi's stomach, curing the bruises and scrapes. The animal and left him a few permanent scars on his muscular chest. But it wasn't lethal or anything. Itachi's breathing came back to a more relax tone, and he began to take deep breaths, without any strain.

Sakura: Itachi, can you hear me?

Itachi: Yes, Sakura.

Sakura: You have a scar on your chest, it looks like it will be permanent; I am sorry Itachi. But look on the bright side, you are able to live again.

Itachi: Yes, thank you Sakura.

Sasuke: Did Itachi just thank someone?

Naruto: Wuh? But that's so not Itachi.

Sakura[Smiles Your welcome Itachi.

Itachi slowly rises to his feet, he has not fully recovered. Itachi begins to walk, and he walks normally, but there is something wrong.

Sakura: What is it Itachi?

Itachi: I feel really tired, I haven't feel this beaten for a long time. Since dad used to abuse me everyday.

Sasuke: Itachi.. dad abused you everyday?

Itachi[nods. Yes, he used to chase me around the yard with a rake, the rake was thick hard steel too, and one day he scraped my face, and left me with tons of scratches over my face, I was ok though. They went away. Sometimes he would come in my room when I asleep and take his wooden sword, and beat me over the head with it. Mom tried to interfere by taking the sword out of his hands. But that didn't have an affect on him at all. Let me take you back, to the night where I murdered him.

Sasuke: You mean mom too.

Itachi: No, that was dad's doing.

5 years ago: The Uchiha Residence

[Note: I do not know Sasuke's mothers name, I'll just call her Nora

Nora: Fugaku Uchiha, you put that wooden sword down now.

Fugaku: Itachi is insane, our son is insane. He wants to hurt me.

Itachi: THAT'S A LIE. WHY WOULD I HURT YOU FATHER?

Fugaku: You are full of hatred, that's why.

Nora: The both of you, stop FIGHTING.

Fugaku takes a swing at Uchiha from the back of his head, this releases a heavy swing to the victim if they don't vacate the area.

Itachi: Dad, honest to god, I will hurt you if you even lay a finger on my family.

Fugaku: I'm only protecting my family from you.

Itachi: Dad look into your mind, you have lost your mind. Come back to the light and stop being such a insane lunatic.

Fugaku: I will when your blood is over my sword.

Itachi: With a wooden sword, you fool.

Fugaku throws the wooden sword on the ground, and takes the metal sword from the right side of his hip and lifts it up into the air, it's blade was recently sharpened and it would symbolize death for Itachi if he didn't do anything.

Fugaku: Itachi, you are the opposite if what I asked for in a son.

Itachi: You foolish father, you do not see your own damnation.

Fugaku: Pff, this will be the end of you.

Fugaku puts the sword behind his head to gain momentum to the blow of Itachi's head. When Fugaku is about to release it forward Nora grabs the hilt of the blade, and wasn't quick enough to stop it in motion, the blade made a vertical slit in her throat, blood spilled out into the floor, Nora had a large hole in the throat, Fugaku turned around to see the mistake he made.

Itachi: You little fucker.. how could you do this? You murdered my mom. You asshole you are going to suffer.

Fugaku: A terrible mistake indeed.

Fugaku takes the sword and stabs Nora in the heart, there is no breathe coming from her body. Fugaku had no emotion for what he had done, he couldn't care less, for the demon inside him grew stronger. His next target was the other sibling. Fugaku turned around, but just as he was. Itachi introduced Fugaku into a Mangekyo Sharingan.

Itachi: Foolish father, you are a idiot. Following the darkness. Now father, I cannot forgive you for what you have done, to the clan. It is time for you to disappear.

And he stabbed his father in the stomach, they came out of the hell world and Fugaku was on the floor bleeding to death. Blood was spilled today. Tons of it. The floor was covered in thick red blood, he thought about what happened, until Sasuke was awoken by the conflict and ran out to see what had happened. Itachi saw his brother in the door way, mouth wide open. Itachi was carrying the sword.

Itachi: Sasuke.. It is not as it seems.

Sasuke: Itachi.. why?

Itachi: Because I had to do it. For the both of us. For our safety.

Sasuke: NO, you did it for your own personal gain. Itachi Uchiha today you are convicted with murder, and I will see that you are dead next time that I see you.

Itachi: Fine brother.

Itachi walked out the door of the house and walked out of Sasuke's life forever, until now.

End Flashback  


Itachi: So there you have it Sasuke. You were too young to understand what was going on. I had to do it, if I had to die, he would of murdered us including mom. Unfortunately her life was lost also. So without me you wouldn't be here standing and staring at me.

Sasuke: Itachi.. I had no idea… I'm sorry.

Itachi: Brother.. I know. You were too young to understand.

Naruto: Way to go Itachi.

Itachi glared at Naruto with a cold look, Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine.

Itachi[laughs I'm just kidding Naruto.

Sakura[thinking Wow Itachi has a nice laugh.

Sasuke: Brother. I am glad that you are alive to tell me what had happened.

Kisame: He won't be alive for long.

They all look towards the bushes to see Kisame, and the other 3 Akatsuki jump out.

Kisame: We have orders to take you out Itachi.

Itachi: I see.

Kisame: We can make this easy or hard.

Itachi: I prefer the hard way.

Kisame: So be it.

And with that Kisame took his sword out of his holster and began to charge at Itachi. Itachi for the longest time had fear in his eyes.

Itachi: Sasuke.. My chakra hasn't recovered, I have injuries.

Sasuke: I got you covered, brother.

Naruto: This is the new Itachi.. heh.

Naruto looked over to see Sakura staring at Itachi, she was blushing and she had the look of a innocent angel all over her face. She had a crush on a murderer, Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke jumped out to save his brother, he tackled Kisame to the ground.

Naruto: Sakura. I'll take Hidan.

Sakura: I'll take Deidara.

They left to pursue their target. Tobi was standing there waiting for the right moment to join in with the battle. He thought that they could handle themselves.. Until Sakura unleashed her Inner Sakura and virtually beat Deidara to death.

Sakura: That was easy.

Deidara laid on the ground, no sign of life was seen around him. Sakura was sure he was dead; and she was right.

Sakura chanted in victory, she looked over to see Tobi who was very angry right now he gritted his death and began to insult Sakura for taking down a close friend.

Tobi: How dare you, you little pink haired fruitcake.

Sakura: What did you call me?

Tobi: A pink haired Fruitcake. Now I'm going to avenge Deidara's death.

Tobi charged at Sakura charging his Chakra along the way, Sakura knew it was coming, when he sped to her; she jumped out of the way just in time. He turned around, only to get a punch in the face by a girl. He fell down on the ground in pain.

Sakura: Your really weak…

Tobi: How could I have been beaten by a girl?

Sakura: It was a simple punch to the face..

Tobi: Yes, but I lost. Please just kill me. I don't want to live anymore. If the leader finds out I failed he will kill me anyways, and it will probably hurt more. Just please end my life.

Sakura: If you say so.

Sakura grabbed him by the throat, and he didn't resist. He just watched her take his life away in her hands, he imagined this is how he wanted to die. To die in the hands of a beautiful girl. Tobi took his final breath and sat down for his eternal sleep.

Sakura: How did I just do that… Normally I would just cower.

Inner Sakura: You felt bad for him, and it was time for the idiot to die anyways.

Sakura: Right.

Sakura got up and watched as Hidan battled Naruto, and Sasuke battled Kisame.

Naruto was doing a excellent job beating up a Akatsuki member. Hidan was one of the weak ones anyways. She figured the reason why they weren't as tough as before was because their confidence left, now that Itachi is no longer with them they were as easier than ever to defeat. The only one that seemed fired up and had a strong will was Kisame. He wanted to see Itachi dead.

Naruto: Heh heh… Hidan. That's it your just going to lie there like a sack?

Hidan: You nine foxed tailed bastard. I will destroy you. Depend on it.

Hidan got up with all of his strength and tried to punch Naruto, but he fell to the ground, Naruto put his foot on top of Hidan, gloating for victory.

Hidan: That's it. It's over. You won. Now let me go. I will face the music.

Naruto: You know, I used to fear you scum. But now that I have actually battled one of you, it's like taking candy from a baby.

Hidan: Yes, there is something missing now. A hole in the clan. Please get off me. I want to get away and die.

Naruto let his foot up and Hidan slowly got up and walked away into the forest, never to be seen again, or will he? Hidan was always a good thief and liar? Could what he said to Naruto been a act? Naruto wondered if done the right thing. But letting him go.

Kisame: I'll cut you to ribbons, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. You will go first you teenaged Uchiha brat.

Sasuke: Hn. As you can see I have the upper hand.

By now Sasuke had totally beaten Kisame out, he was tired. And there wasn't much left of Kisame.

Kisame: I will not accept defeat! I CHOOSE DEATH OVER DEFEAT!

Kisame used all of his will power to kick Sasuke 15 feet away and into a tree, Kisame grabbed his sword and walked slowly over to Sasuke. Itachi was too badly injured to help. Naruto and Sakura were frozen in horror. They're best friend was about to be cut into ribbons. Finally Naruto was on his way over, but someone grabbed Sakura and Naruto but the scruff of the neck. They turned around to see a white skinned, long haired. Freak of nature snake addict.

Sakura: Orachimaru!? What are you doing here.

Orachimaru: Heh, helping the Akatsuki with a little devilish plan. You little parsnips you think you could mess with us?

Sakura and Naruto noticed that Orachimaru had a Akatsuki rob on him, which means he rejoined to help them defeat the young ninja of leaf village.

Orachimaru: Now, you little parsnips. It is time for you to die. You caused enough trouble already, you killed 3 Akatsuki. That's enough for you. Now I am going to choke you.

Orachimaru gripped both of them by the neck and began squeezing as hard as he can. With Sasuke helpless trying to get up before Kisame was going to slice him, and with Itachi injured and not being able to be of any use. They were doomed. Sakura and Naruto tried to scream to the top of their lungs, they only let out a little noise, that wasn't useful at all. They knew it was only a matter of time before they would be dead.

Behind Orachimaru, Sakura and Naruto heard someone chant, LIGHTNING BLADE. They only knew one thing, Kakashi had finally found them. He was going to save them. Orachimaru: was thrown in the air and was brutally assaulted by Kakashi's oncoming attack.

Orachimaru: I will destroy those little bastards. You better depend on it.

Kakashi: Over my dead body.

When Kakashi was done with his attack he flicked Orachimaru into the air and used the rest of his chakra to kick him to the other side of the forest.

Kakashi: I'm not surprised. I go to read my book in peace and I find no other than the famous criminal, Orachimaru.

Kakashi looked over at the wounded Kakashi.

Kakashi: Itachi Uchiha, we meet again. You look badly injured.

Kakashi began to punch Itachi in the face, Itachi couldn't really do nothing; although Sakura had healed it, it would take a while for him to recover.

Sakura: KAKASHI STOP IT.

Kakashi: Itachi is a dangerous criminal I cannot let him out of my sight.

Sakura: He's not evil anymore. Kakashi please leave him alone.

Kakashi: Itachi.. is this true? Have you turned the other side.

Itachi nodded in silence.

Naruto: Kakashi, stop messing around.

Naruto pointed to Kisame who was about to stab Sasuke in the throat. Kisame stuck his sharp blade up to his throat.

Kisame: So delicate.. So easily destroyed it can be.

Sasuke was helpless to the 7-foot shark.

Kisame pulled back his sword getting ready to attack, he did not put it over his head, he just pulled it back, a quick and easy attack that was hard to stop.

Sasuke as he knew it, his life was about to come to a end. Kakashi didn't know what to do, he didn't think he could be useless.

Finally, Itachi got the strength to protect his little brother; he ran straight towards Kisame, and engaged him into a Mangekyo Sharigan.

Itachi: How dare you try to hurt my brother. You are the most useless and pathetic partner anyone could have. Betraying me without reason. Was it jealously? Why do you envy me?

No answer from Kisame, he was up on the block of stone, half dead.

Itachi: Hmph. I will now punish you Kisame, you will inflict no more pain.

After 72 hours of being stabbed in Itachi's hell world. Kisame was nearly dead, the Sharingan ended and only a second passed in the real world. Kisame was surprised how powerful Itachi was, he had under estimated him.

Itachi took Kisame's sword and held it over Kisame's head, Kisame tried to get up, but Itachi stomped on his back.

Itachi: You are nothing more than a ego-centric prick. I'm sorry my pale faced fish brain. This is where your long road; your journey ends.

Itachi pulled back his sword, but as he was swinging Sasuke called his name.

Sasuke: Itachi, please spare Kisame.

Itachi looked over at his broken armed brother who was telling him not to murder Kisame.

Sasuke: Please Itachi, do not do as you did years ago.

Itachi had realized this, and dropped the sword on the ground next to Kisame.

Itachi: Ok Sasuke.

Kisame got up, and looked at the enemies. He immediately got out of there. The five some began to walk back to the gate towards the village, Kakashi was asking Itachi why he turned the table around. Itachi didn't really say anything. He was injured after all.

Kakashi: Sakura, Naruto. Lead us lead the Uchiha brothers back to the hospital. Their wounds are not severe. But it could if they do not receive medical attention right away. Naruto picked up Sasuke and put him over his shoulder, Kakashi took Itachi and put him over his shoulder. As they began to embark on their way to the hospital.

A few hours later, the boys were admitted to the hospital and began receiving medical attention. Kakashi had told everyone at the hospital not to tell anyone else that Itachi Uchiha was infact a patient there. If they have told them that Itachi had turned over a new leaf. Then infact there would be a panic.

Itachi and Sasuke were in the same room. Their beds were far apart. Itachi's was by the window, Sasuke's by the door. They were deeply resting in their sleep. Sakura wouldn't leave their sides. She began to feel sleeply. As she began to close her eye lids the sound of the machines faded into echo..

Chapter 4 Coming soon!

What did you think R & R!


	4. New Beginning

**Ironic Love – a story by ItachiUchiha32**

Type: Romance/Comedy

Rating: M(Mature) Language, Violence.

Possible Lemons: Yes

Romantic Characters: Itachi x Sakura

Disclaimer: Before we begin, I just wanted to say, I do not own any Naruto Characters. I love the show, but I don't own it. Please R & R. I love reviews

Summary: Broken souls, separated. Released. Removed. Charged.

A few hours later, the boys were admitted to the hospital and began receiving medical attention. Kakashi had told everyone at the hospital not to tell anyone else that Itachi Uchiha was infact a patient there. If they have told them that Itachi had turned over a new leaf. Then infact there would be a panic.

Itachi and Sasuke were in the same room. Their beds were far apart. Itachi's was by the window, Sasuke's by the door. They were deeply resting in their sleep. Sakura wouldn't leave their sides. She began to feel sleepy. As she began to close her eye lids the sound of the machines faded into echo..

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi knew that the injuries weren't serious. But they had to be sure that they were all right. Even Itachi, despite the fact that he is a wanted criminal. Sakura laid by Sasuke's bed waiting for him to wake up. Kakashi periodically checked on the Uchiha brothers checking to see if they were awake. It wasn't till 3 days later, when Sasuke woke up.

Sasuke opened his eyes for the first time in a while, he felt like he had been born again. Relaxed and relieved. He looked over to the right to see Itachi, still in his sleep. Sakura noticed his head proving around the room. Sasuke groaned from pain. Sakura walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke saw her and stared at her. She walked over slowly and leaned over his hospital bed.

Sasuke: Sakura…

Sakura: Welcome back to the real world.

Sasuke: Hn. Right.

Sakura: You still haven't changed. That's good I guess.

Sasuke: Yeah, maybe.

Sasuke looked over at Itachi again; he noticed that the nurse had taken off his Akatsuki robe. It was hanging on the hangar behind the door. Sasuke gasped in surprise at this.

Sakura: What is it?

Sasuke: Nothing.. It's just that... This is the first time I saw my brother without that robe on for a while. It's just different now.

Sakura: Yeah. I know what you mean.

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah?

Sasuke: Is Itachi ok?

Sakura: When you were asleep, he passed into some sort of coma. He wore out all of his strength and might to save you from Kisame.

Sasuke: Hmmm… I hope he wakes out of it.

Sakura: The doctor said it's only a minor coma. He looks like he'll be awake soon.

Sasuke: Good. I want to thank him for saving my life.

Sakura: Don't worry Sasuke.. you will.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand, smiling at her. She never thought that Sasuke Uchiha cold hearted emo kid would be doing this. But I guess since Itachi told him the story, and saving his life and all.. That he wasn't emo, anymore.

Sakura: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Hm.

Sakura: I'm just glad that your alive and breathing right now. Who would of thought that the man you wanted to hunt down and kill would end up saving your life. A bit ironic…

Sasuke: How could of I have been wrong all this time?

The nurse walks in and checks on Sasuke, she asks him a bunch of questions. After she is done working on Sasuke, she walks over to Itachi, she was skeptic to the whole 'Innocent' story. She was shaking like a leaf as she began to walk over.

Nurse: I can't believe they admitted a murderer into the hospital. A S-class murderer into the hospital. This is insane.

Sasuke: Murderer or not. He has every right to be looked after by health care professionals. Do not judge my brother. He was only looking after me. How could you not believe him?

Nurse: Sit down Master Uchiha. I do not believe his story. Period. But I am forced to look after him.

Sasuke: And you better get to it. I want a chance to say Thanks for saving my life.

Nurse: He saved your life?

Sasuke: I guess they didn't mention that. Heh. Yes, even when he was severely injured he used all of his strength to save me from being stabbed.

Nurse: Hmm.. Doesn't sound like his character to me.

Sasuke: WILL YOU JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE CHANGED?

Sakura: Sasuke.. calm down.. She said she would. It doesn't really matter.

Sasuke: I'm just trying to get her too –

Sakura: Sasuke!

Sasuke: But—

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, staring at Sasuke with that 'I'm going to hurt you if you don't shut up' look. With that Sasuke began to settle down, and he just folded his arms.

Nurse: Hmph.

6 Hours Later

Sasuke was admitted out of the hospital. Itachi never came out of the coma yet. He was still out in his little dream world. Sasuke was out in the hall with Sakura, peering into the room where Itachi Uchiha was resting peacefully on the bed.

Sasuke: Itachi…

As Sasuke began to walk into the room, about 5 doctors rushed into the room. They seemed really nervous for what was going on. Sasuke was starting to worry about the expression of their face.

Sasuke: Wait. What's going on?

Doctor 1: He's going into a cardiac arrest.

Sasuke: What?

Doctor 1: He's going into a cardiac arrest. You know, heart attack?

Sasuke: No, it can't be.

Doctor 2: Sir, were going to have to ask you to leave.

Sasuke: But I can't—

Doctor 2: Sir, if you do not leave, we will call the nurse. This person needs to be stabilized.

The doctor forced him out the door and shut it in his face. Sakura was right behind Sasuke, Sakura held Sasuke's hands trying to comfort him.

Sakura: Sasuke it will be alright.

Sasuke: A heart attack isn't really good.

Kakashi and Naruto walked in the hospital door, and went into the hall where Sakura and Sasuke was. Naruto saw the frown on Sasuke's face. Knowing something was up. And it wasn't good. Naruto walked fast down to hall to meet Point B. Kakashi just raised a brow, and wondered what was all of this about. He walked slowly and calmly down the hall towards his team.

Naruto: Sasuke.. are you alright? What is the frown all about?

Sasuke: Itachi is in a coma.

Naruto: I'm sorry Sasuke.

Kakashi: Sasuke, why are you out here?

Sasuke: We got kicked out of the room. You see... Itachi had a heart attack.

Kakashi: A heart attack you say…?

Sasuke nodded; his face down on his shoes.

Kakashi: Sasuke.. He'll be okay. It's nothing major. The room seems pretty quiet in there. Usually that is good.

Sasuke: I guess so.

Sasuke didn't feel and comfort at all from what anyone said. He felt a deep feeling of death. Abundant around the hospital. He had a feeling that things were going to get nasty.

Kakashi: Sasuke - -

When he was going to talk more, the door slowly opened, the doctor had a look of contentment. Things were better now. The doctor looked down at the list of names, looking for the same last name as Itachi.

Doctor 1: Oh here we go. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: Yes, that's me.

Doctor 1: Your brother is fine. It was strange though, he was in a coma, his heart stopped. And now he's…

The doctor opened up the door so that they could get a full vision of the room.

And there was Itachi, leaning up in bed. Looking better than before.

Doctor 1: This is strange, he instantly recovered in a instant. He will be fine to go home tonight. But you may want to keep a eye on him.

Sasuke smiled knowing that his big brother was okay. The doctor moved out of the way so that they would be able to get through fluidly. Itachi looked different. With his robe off and all.

Sasuke: Itachi…?

Itachi looked over, he was still the same old serious self.

Itachi: Hm?

Sasuke: Itachi, why would you risk your life for me. You were badly injured. By that retarded fox. And yet you were still beaten out and you still managed to save me from Kisame.

Itachi: I did what I had to do. Now that you believe me. I had a reason to live again. I did not want to be the only Uchiha left. Even when I had that power in my hand so many years ago.. Sigh

Sasuke: Itachi.. the doctors said you are alright to get out of here whenever you want. They just want us to keep a eye on you to make sure your healthy and all.

Itachi: That's fine.

Itachi got up from the bed, he threw the blankets down to his feet, they all were surprised at how Itachi got really buff. He had a lot of abs. Itachi noticed Sakura blushing, this made Itachi himself blush... the first time in a long while. Itachi left out a big 'Hn.' and began to walk on the floor. They were all impressed at how he recovered so quickly. He didn't even strain to walk. He got up as if nothing had happened.

Itachi: Alright, I know you're surprised at how well I am at recovering. But please stop it. It's freaking me out. So stop gawking at me.. Hn.

Sasuke: Itachi, why did your heart give out, and you're suddenly better?

Itachi gazed down at his brother, and ruffled his hair.

Itachi: Hn. I had a confrontation with Pain in my coma. We were fighting chakra to chakra in my hell world. I was the one losing. Pain is strong. Even stronger than me. Even in my own little world. These are called Death dreams. The Akatsuki use them on a member who has betrayed them. I guess it was my turn.

Sakura: So how did you win Itachi?

Itachi: Hn. Well. I had to give up my Mangekyo Sharingan. To defeat Pain I had to let go of my hate. These death dreams affect the real world. Now that Pain was defeated. He is probably sitting there lifeless on his throne now. But only for a little while.

Kakashi was very amazed by this, he never heard of these Death dreams, as Itachi explained. Even though he had years of knowledge of all of the ninja way. He still found it quite impressive.

Itachi: I'm ready to go now.

Kakashi: We'll let's sign the release papers, and I'll lead the way.

Itachi: Right.

Kakashi was the first to leave the room, followed by Naruto, Sasuke then Sakura. Itachi wanted to be the last one out. He wanted to leave his Akatsuki coat behind. It was blood stained anyways, and it only reminded him of the evil. Itachi took a last gaze at his old robe but it didn't change his emotions, he walked out the door slowly, as it began to draw to a close. It squeaked very loudly, a silence in the air. It finally latched. Itachi looked down the hall to see the foursome ahead of him. He didn't really think Sasuke forgave him yet. But he was determined to.

Itachi: There isn't much left of the Akatsuki.

While Itachi was lost in his thoughts, he remained stationary looking at the floor as he walked by.

Kakashi: Sasuke.. You know his wound won't heal fully?

Sasuke: I know. That damn creature in the forest.

Kakashi: Well as you probably know, this will shorten his lifetime on earth. Let's just say it cut his life time in half.

Sasuke: Your serious?

Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke: Nothing we can do?

Kakashi: Nothing really.. except…

By now Kakashi had his three students interested in what he was going to say. Kakashi paused and looked down at the 6 eyes gazing up on him. He let out a nervous chuckle.

Sasuke: Yes?

Kakashi: There is a healer, that lives far from here. She has done experiments on these types of injuries that Itachi has.

Sasuke: And where is this healer?

Kakashi: America….

Sasuke: How far in America Sensei?

Kakashi: Heh, well. Northern Canada.

Naruto: Sensei, how do you know this?

Kakashi: I have been there a long time ago.

Naruto: Then how do you know she is still there?

Kakashi: It's just a feeling. Besides while we are there we can go skiing up on the mountain side up on the lodge. Won't that be fun? Oh and Itachi will have to climb the mountain side alone. A companion might ruin the spirits power. It might interfere. So Itachi must go alone.

Sasuke: Along up a mountain side.

Kakashi: Yes and there's more.

Sasuke: Hmmn…

Kakashi: It's known for having a lot of blizzards in the past. But she cannot do it if there's another presence nearby.

Sasuke: But..

Itachi was already caught up to them by the desk, while they were waiting for his release forms.

Itachi: I will go there alone. It doesn't really matter.

Kakashi: You cannot have any survival gear on either. Just your clothes. This is a test of endurance.

Itachi: I understand.

Kakashi: Alright well I'll book a flight for tomorrow morning to Canada.

Naruto: FINALLY, I love exploring. It's good to see the world.

Sakura: Yeah, plus it doesn't really snow around here that much.

Kakashi: Alright, it's settled, we'll leave at dawn.

A few minutes later, the same nurse that came to check on him when Itachi was in a coma came over, she began to get the forms; but as she was going around her desk she saw Itachi staring at her. She wasn't a easy scare. She hated Itachi. Regardless of the 'renewal-story' she despised him. The Nurse handed Kakashi the papers, he signed being the 'Guardian', then Itachi signed the blank below Kakashi's signature.

Nurse: Alright, you may leave the hospital now.

Itachi couldn't really keep his eyes off her. Not that she was attractive he just felt something in his stomach that told him that he had know her for a while. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

Kakashi: Alright, go get a good night's rest. We depart at dawn.

Naruto: Canada here we come!

Sakura: NARUTO! Stop messing around. This is a hospital.

Naruto: Fine. Pff

Sakura: Oh and Naruto, It will be VERY HARD to find Ramen in Northern Canada.

Naruto: WHAT?

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all begin to chuckle at Naruto's frustration and anger. They all knew he was addicted to Ramen like a dog to a piece of meat. Itachi was idly watching, not moving his facial muscles.

Naruto: Did you know it takes over 2000 Muscles to smile and only 21 to extend your middle finger?

Itachi: Hmn.

Itachi looked down at Naruto with a little glare. He didn't want to get mad, if he could get mad over a little thing like that then what else could he get mad at? He'll go back to the dark side again. One place he didn't want to go back. Sasuke noticed the twitching in Itachi's eye. He nudged Naruto in the shoulder, telling him to leave Itachi alone.

Naruto: What? I'm just saying I never saw him fully smile.

Itachi: …

Sakura: NARUTO!

Itachi: It's alright. There's just emptiness inside of me.

Naruto: Like your lack of brain cells?

Sakura: NARUTO STOP INSULTING POOR ITACHI!

Naruto: I CAN'T HELP IT.

Itachi: Pssh. Well can we move along now? Im sick of this death infested place.

Kakashi: Alright now let's leave.

Itachi: Canada… On the other side of the Pacific Ocean?

Sasuke: Kakashi, wait, which province are we going to?

Kakashi: Yukon, we may even go into Alaska. You 4 go get some rest. I have a flight to book.

Naruto: Allright.

Sasuke: Yes, Come on Itachi. Let's go back home.

Itachi: Hmmnn.[Thinking _Back to my cavern of memories_.

Sakura: Well, time to go into dream land. See ya later guys.

Sasuke put his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

Sasuke: Itachi, let's go home brother.

Itachi: Alright brother.

Naruto: Time to go. Bye.

Kakashi: Goodnight Itachi and Sasuke.

Kakashi disappeared into thin air leaving the two guys behind by themselves. And with that they all went home under the moonlight. Tomorrow would be a new adventure for them. A new chance to breath. To start life anew. Going to the other side of the world to a alien country. They knew it wouldn't be all bad. And in the morning they would find that getting out of the house is good for you in the end.

Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Moonlight Memories

**Ironic Love – a story by ItachiUchiha32**

Type: Romance/Comedy

Rating: M(Mature) Language, Violence.

Possible Lemons: Yes

Romantic Characters: Itachi x Sakura

Disclaimer: Before we begin, I just wanted to say, I do not own any Naruto Characters. I love the show, but I don't own it. Please R & R. I love reviews

Summary: My shortest chapter.

Itachi and Sasuke walked under the crescent moonlight; the crickets in the nearby bushes chattered like little bells. They ran past the town; the moon was staring down at them, whenever they ran towards the moon; it seemed to get further and further away, no matter how fast they ran, the moon was faster. Sasuke ran past the stores and into the fields, the nice green grassed waved at them as they passed by; hugging their shoes.

Sasuke: Come on Itachi, you slow poke.

Itachi: You know Sasuke; I'm not fully healed..

Sasuke: I know.

Itachi: Hmph.

They walked towards the Uchiha mansion. The gates outside creaked in the silent wind as they began to enter the courtyard. The courtyard was exactly how Itachi had seen it since he left that night after he 'murdered' his father. When they began to walk slowly towards the front door, the wind started to pick up, the luminous moon was covered in a shroud of darkness; shadows began to emerge within the deep places of Itachi's mind.

A single rain drop landed and rested on Sasuke's nose. The rain began to pour from the heavens, louder and louder, crack, pop the rain made as it pounded the stone cobble. The rain began to come faster and faster, noisier and noisier. Then finally, the rain stopped. A lightning stroke lit up the black sky. BOOM. CRACK. CRASH.

Itachi: Hmph. Of course. My welcome home.

Sasuke: Yeah, that's weird. Come on we have to get inside.

Sasuke approached the oak porch, he climbed the steps slowy; he noticed that the shadow of his brother wasn't with him. He turned around, there was Itachi staring back at the broad gates looking at Kakashi. Kakashi walked slowly in the thunderstorm, Sasuke looked surprised; Kakashi was normally reading his book this time at night in his cozy house. But instead he came out in this to tell them something. Sasuke walked towards Itachi, and stood by his side. Itachi's eyes were fixed on Kakashi.

Sasuke: Kakashi Sensei.

Kakashi: Sasuke.. I bring a important message for Itachi Uchiha. Itachi, may I have a word in private?

Itachi: Hai.

Sasuke: Hn.

Kakashi: If you'll excuse us Sasuke.

Sasuke: Right.

Kakashi and Itachi walked out of the courtyard and out onto the open street, the lights luminously filled the street, covering every nook and cranny in a pale blue light. There wasn't a area in Kohona that didn't have a street light. Itachi as he walked began to do a meditation; he took in the chirping of the crickets, the lighting of the street lights which towered down on him. He was interrupted by Kakashi..

Kakashi: Itachi, I exhort you to pay attention. As to what I'm about to say..

Itachi: Hn.

Kakashi: Now Itachi, you need to pay attention to this. This is very important for you and Sasuke.

Itachi: Alright.

Kakashi: Itachi the council thinks you are too Irreconcilable.

Itachi: Hmph.

Kakashi: Itachi, the will of the council cannot be undone. They are quite the Ninja mavens.

Itachi: Hmph.

Kakashi: But I'm going to put a stop to this pandemonium, I believe your words. The will of the council might have a change in heart.

Itachi: So they have rendered their conclusion about me?

Kakashi: Yes, so far. But I like I said I will change their minds. But Itachi-

Itachi: Hmm..

Kakashi: There's more to tell you.

Back to the Uchiha Residence

The Poor Uchiha's. Affluent in money, but no in soul. The weather cleared when Kakashi had come, he was sitting out under the hot summer sun. Sasuke couldn't believe that they actually proselytized Itachi into redeeming his reputation. A new life a new start. Sasuke didn't like the idea of deception of him and his brother. Sasuke was no longer his disconsolate self.

Sasuke: Pssh. Hurry up I want to get to bed. I have a god damn trip tomorrow.

Out of no where, a blonde ninja; one of them. Jumped out from the bushes of the courtyard, jumped out to Sasuke. Sasuke looked over to see Ino Yamanaka. Who wanted to surprise Sasuke with her face. But she failed. Ino was in a bellicose mood. She needed a nice fight in the night.

Ino: HEY SASUKE!

Sasuke[scoffs Hey Ino.

Ino: WHAT'S UP?

Sasuke: Fuck off Ino, I'm really tired.

Ino: I'll fuck you anyday.

Sasuke: ……..

A nervous chuckle came out of Ino's mouth, that was all that she could say. She didn't really mean it; she just wanted to see how he react to it.

Sasuke: Pfft.

Ino: Sasuke, I was kidding.

Sasuke: Hmph. Sure….

Sasuke let out a devilish grin that could knock a few girls dead. The more Sasuke wanted the fan girl gone. The more they would come back. It was a fact of life.

Ino: Ah well. Sasuke can I ask you something?

Sasuke: Hm?

Ino: Why do you trust your brother.

Sasuke: No reason, I just do.

Ino: Hmph.

Itachi: Hn.

Ino never knew that Itachi Uchiha was behind Ino the whole time. He stood behind her; the same cold look he always has. The was talking about a killer behind his back; and he happened to hear it.

Kakashi: Well Itachi, remember what I said.

Itachi: I know.

Kakashi: Goodbye Ino, Sasuke; Itachi.

Sasuke: Later.

Ino: Bye.

Itachi: Hn.

[Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The smoke was as thick as cotton. Just within a instant; Kakashi disappeared.

Ino: Well I'll be going now.

Sasuke Itachi: Hmph.

Ino[nervous chuckle Bye.

Ino ran as fast as she could to the Iron gates, she was soo nervous she jumped over the gates and ran down the street.

Sasuke: Anyways, Itachi. Let's go inside.

Itachi: Yes, finally. My feet are tired.

Itachi took off his coat and put it in the closet by the front porch, Sasuke noticed something peculiar. He noticed that Itachi still had his ring. The evil ring that had been seen earlier. Itachi noticed Sasuke gazing at this one ring.

Itachi: Sasuke. What are you looking at?

Sasuke: You still have the ring.

Itachi: Yes.

Sasuke: But I thought..

Itachi: It is very precious to me, like a big red jewel.

Sasuke: Ok now your sounding like Gollum. Get rid of it. It's caused nothing but trouble, even for Sakura.

Itachi: Yes I know that was unfortunate. But fine, I'll dispose of it tomorrow.

Sasuke: Ok, well I'm off to bed. 'Night.

Itachi: Good night.

Sasuke went up the stairs and went straight off to sleep, he didn't change or brush his teeth, exhausted from today; Itachi couldn't blame him. Even if Itachi was sort of a clean freak.

Itachi couldn't sleep at all. Not from that coma. He went outside onto the deck; the motion activated light detected him moving in the shadows, the light remained fixed on him. But with that Itachi jumped up onto the roof top and peered out onto the stars.

Itachi: Hmph.

Itachi jumped off the roof and back on the deck. He walked through the garden and sat on a swing the wind picked up a little speed. Itachi listened to the creaking of the rusty swing, taking in the sounds of the night. Thinking over a plethora of memories. He began to abhor these nights.

The bushes in the dark forest began to shake, louder and louder they rustled. His deep Crimson onyx eyes began to peer over into the forest. Itachi was known for being intrepid, whatever it was. It made him feel uncomfortable. After that entity that bit him in the forest of death it scarred him. Itachi never showed a modicum of being one bit scared.

The forest near him was rife with life. He could see all the aura's of biotic life but this thing in the bushes it didn't have an aura. Itachi froze like a statue just blankly staring. A few minutes later, the thing went away. But suddenly, Itachi was feeling very drowsy. His eye lids became heavy; and after a few seconds, he fell right off to sleep.

In the next morning, the sun was shining. The birds were chirping. Everything was better now. Itachi woke up to find himself in the branch of a tree. It was clear that he sleep walked.

Itachi: What the hell am I doing here?

Itachi looked over to his left to see a squirrel staring at him. The big beady eyes stared at Itachi for a long while.

Itachi: Hn. What the fuck are you looking at?

The squirrel was frightened by his look. Even though Itachi has turned over a new leaf, he still had the same staid look. It could easy intimidate anyone. Itachi jumped off the tree and walked down to the Uchiha residence. He opened the sliding doors and saw that all of Team 7 was staring at him.

Itachi: ….what?

Kakashi: Oh my..

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura: Oo

Itachi: Hmph.

Sasuke: Itachi, where's your clothes?

Itachi looked down to see he only had some boxers on. Apparently when he woke up he was too tired to even look at himself.

Itachi: What the..

Sasuke: Itachi, go get something on, there's girls here you know.

Sakura: Uh huh

Naruto: I just lost my appetite. No ramen for me.

Kakashi: Itachi, we are leaving in 10 minutes. I suggest you get ready.

Itachi: …Alright.

Even though Itachi was completely embarrassed he was taciturn. He never was, and probably never will.

Itachi: Hnnph..

Itachi ran up the stairs as fast as he could into his old bedroom. The bedroom has Tatami flooring, it was decorated with his insignia, I. U. However, most of his parchment was ripped, Sasuke's anger over the years done the damage. There wasn't much room left in his room. It has all full of junk that Sasuke had put in there.

Itachi: Shit, where is my wardrobe? I can't find anything in this mess.

[Meanwhile back in the Uchiha kitchen.

After Itachi had ran upstairs, they couldn't help but laugh. The great Itachi Uchiha. Embarrased. What a joke. They heard Itachi making big bangs upstairs he was clearly throwing a fit looking for some clothes. He couldn't go to the airport like that.

Sasuke: Oh right, his room.. Heh. Forgot about it.

Sakura: Maybe you should go help him find some clothes.

Sasuke: Uh maybe. I don't want to get a picture frame in the head.

Kakashi: Go on Sasuke, we're leaving soon and at this rate he'll never find them.

Sasuke: Alright, fine.

Sasuke got up from the chair and walked upstairs, he knocked quietly on the door once, and there was no response. He knocked 2 more times. A bit louder.

Itachi: What?

Sasuke: Did you find your things?

Itachi: I can't find anything in this mess.

Sasuke: Yeah uh. I ran out of space in my room, so…

Itachi: Hmph. Ok where is my wardrobe?

Sasuke: It's behind a old lamp.

Itachi: I don't see a lamp.

Sasuke: Well keep looking.

Itachi: Alright, I found it. Just like it is as I last left it.

Sasuke: Yeah..

A few minutes later Itachi came out fully dressed in a black robe with white stripes. The coat was made perfectly for cold conditions.

Itachi: Alright, I'm ready.

Itachi walked down the hall and made a turn left to the stairs, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were staring at Itachi. This made him feel comfortable. Itachi was still blushing.

[thinkingItachi: I guess they're not going to think of me the same way. Pff

Kakashi: So we all ready now?

All: Hai.

Sasuke: Wait, I gotta get my iphone.

Kakashi: Naruto are you prepared to accept the fact that Ramen is hard to come by in Canada. The best they have is Mr. Noodles.

Naruto: Mr. Noodles? What the hell

Kakashi: Yeah, it's basically the same as ramen.

Naruto: It better quench of crave.

Kakashi: Yeah, or I'll have to lock you in your room until we fly back.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura poked Kakashi's shoulder.

Sakura: Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: Yes Sakura?

Sakura: How long are we staying.

Kakashi: 3 Nights. Why?

Sakura: No reason..

Sasuke came back with his Iphone, he was fixing the configuration, like Timezones, making notes. Making sure everything is good as gold.

Sasuke: Alright, I'm ready.

Kakashi: Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. The whole ninja academy is coming.

Sasuke[mutters Great..Ino.

Kakashi: So uh.. just try to have fun. Now let's go!

They all walked out the door and into Kakashi's jeep. Itachi sat in front on the passenger side, next to Kakashi. The 3 younger ones sat in back. Now they were driving to the airport, in hopes to find a new adventure that awaits them on the other side of the world.

Chapter 6 coming soon! Check my profile for more details.


	6. Departure

**Ironic Love – a story by ItachiUchiha32**

Type: Romance/Comedy

Rating: M(Mature) Language, Violence.

Possible Lemons: Yes

Romantic Characters: Itachi x Sakura

Disclaimer: Before we begin, I just wanted to say, I do not own any Naruto Characters. I love the show, but I don't own it. Please R & R. I love reviews

Summary: The departure to the other side of the world!

The announcer on the airport P.A system, flights were early and on time, the flight left at 9:50 AM. From Kohona, Japan to White Horse, Yukon. 

Kakashi: Come on, we have 5 minutes to get there. Were going to be late.

Sasuke: Jesus, this is Itachi's fault.

Itachi: What?

Sasuke: Nah, only kidding.

Itachi: Hmph.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei. Do you know how long the flight is?

Kakashi: Well, we go across the pacific ocean.. Let me see. 10-12 hours?

Naruto: Your kidding.

Kakashi: No I'm not.

Naruto: ….

Kakashi: Heh. Well ok.

Naruto: It better be worth the wait.

Sakura: Need I remind you this is for Itachi's sake? We aren't there to fool around.

Kakashi: Why can't we fool around while Itachi is doing his 'trial'? Just because he has to go alone doesn't mean we don't have to go for fun.

Sakura: This trial is insane. He has to scale a mountain, a big rugged rock, with filthily ice pellets soaring at his face? Not to mention the avalanches, blizzards, high winds. And his wound.

Naruto: Here we go again.

Itachi: I'll be fine, Sakura.

Sakura: I know that you are big and strong, but that wound from that 'creature' that was near fatal. You could lose your grip or get blown off; anything can happen.

Sasuke: If he says he'll be ok, he'll be ok.

Kakashi: He has to do this Sakura. His wound can be fatal.

Sakura: I know.

Itachi: Hmph. Why the sudden care Sakura? It's not like it matters if I die or not. I'll probably be dead by the time we get back.

Sakura: You don't have to go back.

Itachi: I have too, it is my destiny; my home. I HAVE to return.

Sakura: But—

Kakashi: No time for talking, we have to leave.

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

They walked past the gates and searched the huge airport for the flight to Whitehorse, Yukon; Canada. There must have been 100 gates in the airport. Gate 31(The one they were going to) was right in the back towards the end of the airport, concealed by people.

Kakashi: Oh there it is. I see it. Come on let's go.

Sasuke: Where? I don't see it.

Kakashi: -sigh-

Kakashi pointed over the herd of people to the gate, only Kakashi with his height could look over the crowd.

Sasuke: Still can't see it.

Kakashi: Oh well, just follow me and stay close. There are fowl people in this airport. Who are potentially dangerous.

His students and Itachi followed Kakashi to the small gate. That was marked with a brand name. 'Air Canada'. The Japanese worker at the game was very bilingual and was very friendly. Kakashi stood and conversed with the women for a few minutes. Sakura was bored and walked over to Itachi who was leaned against the wall, looking down with his eyes shut. He was concentrating.

Sakura: Itachi?

Itachi: Yes?

Sakura: Can I ask you something.. kinda personal?

Itachi: Depends on what it is…

Sakura: Have you ever.. went out with someone?

Itachi: Huh..

[A few seconds later

Sakura: Well?

Itachi: Well, yes…

Sakura: Who?

Itachi: Konan.. We never really went out. We were very good friends. Of course that was before she went mentally retarded the Akatsuki kicked her out.

Sakura: Huh.

Itachi: Is that it? Is that the last question?

Sakura: One more….

Itachi: Hn.

Sakura: Are you excited about going to Canada?

Itachi: I guess so. It sounds nice and all. I never really 'skied' before. And I heard this 'Moosehead Lodge' is supposed to be a beautiful spot.

Sakura: Yeah, I know.

Itachi: Alright, if you'll excuse me.

[Itachi started to blush a little bit staring at Sakura.

Sakura: Oh yeah of course.

Itachi: Now back to visualizing.

Kakashi: Ok, were all set.

Sasuke: Finally.

Naruto: I'm hungry. Believe it!

Sasuke: You just ate you idiot.

Naruto: That was half an hour ago!

Sasuke: Still, that was a big meal you had.. heh.

Naruto: pff.

The sunlight gazed down into the airport through the glass roof. It descended onto the people in the airport. The marble like look of the airport had a high Albedo. Then a split second later Formations of Dark purplish/black clouds appeared and blocked the sun from the existence of the earth. It suddenly grew very dark, the rain stomped on the glass roof, the thunder howled and collapsed on the ground below. The lightning followed behind the thunder. The Ninja team made it's way to the last desk before they were allowed to board the plane. They all lined up waiting to be checked in. A man behind Itachi walked right into Itachi, his luggage collided with Itachi's ankle causing Itachi to look back. He saw a unknown man. He had a purple robe on. That covered all of his face in a thick shadow. All you could see was his glowing eyes. 

Man: Yes?

Itachi: Hmph. You imbecile.

Man: Heh. Me a imbecile?

Itachi: As tempting as it is to start a fight with you, I'm not going to. It's not the way to do this here.

Man: What's the matter, chicken?

Itachi: You fool, you do not even know who you are talking to. I am Itachi Uchiha.

Man: Hahahaha, Itachi Uchiha? He died long ago.

Itachi: If I was dead why would I be here now?

Man: Cause you're a failure.

Itachi: That doesn't even make sense. Who are you?

Man: That is my own business.

Itachi: You better not be in the same class as me.

Man: Always economy.

Itachi: Well then, I'm in first class.

Man: I'll be seeing you.

Itachi: I bet.

Itachi walked a little further and he saw his other Ninja troupe walk off into the tunnel to board the airplane. The chirpy clerk greeted him.

Clerk: Hi may I see your ticket.

Itachi: Here. [Itachi laid the ticket on the desk, the clerk took part of the ticket and handed him the rest.

Clerk: Thank you.

Itachi Uchiha walked down the long narrow dark tube and made it to the end of the hallway, he entered the plane which was very dark due to the storm outside.

Itachi turned left to first class, were the troupe was. 

Itachi: Hmph. Where are they?

Naruto: Itachi, over here.

Itachi: Damn it. My wound!

Itachi held his chest with his left hand and dashed over to the seats, Naruto was enjoying some complimentary bread sticks, which was given to first class people.

Sasuke: 'Bout time Itachi.

Itachi: Hmph. I'll be right back.

The captain in the cockpit turned on the PA, the system made a loud ringing in everyone's ears. The plane was almost near empty. There was the Ninja gang on the Man in the economy. 

Captain on PA: All right Folks, we've been given clearance for take off. If you need to go to the washroom. I suggest you go now. By the looks of this storm it look like it could be dangerous. So I advise you to get whatever needs done, done. And get back in your seat and buckle up. With this storm no one will be able to get up anytime soon.

The PA made another sharp ring and there was silence. 

Itachi: I need to go to the washroom.

Sasuke: Can it wait?

Itachi: No, this needs to be done. Now.

Itachi didn't even get a chance to sit down; he walked slowly to the end of the first class area to the bathroom. He looked on the door, there was a sign, it read in big black bold text. 'OUT OF ORDER'. 

Itachi: … Some first class.. 

Itachi had another sharp pain in the chest. Clearly this needed to be checked out. Afterall he couldn't take off his shirt and look. Itachi let out a big sigh and opened the door into economy. He walked down the hall and around the corner there was the mysterious shadowy cloaked man sitting on, with his legs crossed. The man saw Itachi and looked up with those big peering eyes.

Itachi: You again..

Man: My name is Hiroshi…

Itachi: So you're a delayed retard?

Hiroshi: No I needed to tell you that, sooner or later you'll remember my name. And I will be the one to kill you.

Itachi[chuckles Kill me? You oblivious fool.

Hiroshi: You're the oblivious one..

Hiroshi took off his hat, and revealed his dark blue here, shaded with a boundary of black. He had very flat and short hair. He stared at Itachi and began to stare at his chest, he muttered something, a ancient curse as Itachi was walking towards the washroom. After the curse was said and done he looked up to see Itachi in pain. Itachi started to cough up blood that stained the grey carpet. Itachi opened the door quickly and hurried in and latched it shut.

Meanwhile back to the others

Naruto: What do you say he's doing in there?

Sasuke: Who knows? He always blushes when he looks at Sakura and yet he said 'this needs to be done' now. He's probably beating his meat. He probably can't take it.

Naruto: YOU PERV. You're worse than Pervy sage.

Sasuke: And probably to Sakura. HAHAHAHA.

After that comment Sakura began to feel the urge to punch the now cheery Sasuke right in the kisser. Her inner self began to speak.

Inner Sakura: PUNCH HIS FACE IN.

Sakura: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Relax, it was just a joke.

By now Sakura was beet red.

Kakashi: Now now, let's all calm down.

Back To Itachi

Itachi: What the hell? Why is this happening? 

Itachi was depending on the sink to give him support. By now he was all sweating and could not stand. His energy had been sucked dry. Itachi ripped off his jacket and shirt and stared into the mirror. His abs made him irresistible to women, but none knew he was so buff. His eyes widened as he saw a curse mark engraved in his chest. He knew that if he didn't get cured he would be in serious trouble.

Itachi: I need Sakura again, I need to be healed. I cannot climb the mountain with this. I need to get some relief.

As soon as he finished speaking, there was a unique knock on the bathroom door.

Itachi: Damn it, time to clear out. 

Another knock followed.

Itachi: Hold on for a minute.

Sakura: Itachi? Are you ok?

Itachi: Sakura? What are you doing here?

Sakura: I wanted to check on you, I noticed that you were holding your chest. DO you need any help?

Itachi: No, I'm fine.

Sakura: Let me have a look at it.

Itachi: …

Sakura: Just let me see if I can heal it.

Itachi: Ok fine.

Itachi was so relieved that Sakura had came to him coincidently when he needed her. That he forgot to haul his shirt back on and opened the door. The door slid open slightly, Sakura was granted permission to enter. She walked in to see Itachi who was just blankly staring at her.

Sakura: Wow..

Itachi: Hm?

Sakura: I didn't know you were so.. buff.

Itachi: What the...? NOT AGAIN!

Sakura let out a small giggle, which made Itachi feel comfortable.

Sakura: Ok now sit.

Sakura had directed Itachi to sit on the toilet seat which was beside him. It was made of pure shiny steel and was very low. Itachi followed her orders, and she kneeled down on the floor in front of him. Sakura tried to reach for Itachi's chest. But he was too tall.

Sakura: Damn it.

Itachi: What?

Sakura: Your too tall. 

Itachi: Sit on my lap.

Sakura: K.

Sakura got up and sat down on Itachi's knees, she was facing him and her legs went off onto Itachi's hips. Itachi's member was too close to her. He could actually feel it pressing on her inner thigh. Sakura closed her eyes slowly, her last vision was Itachi's eyes peering at her. Itachi felt a warm sensation in his body, he closed his eyes. She was really helping him. He could feel it. He was being cured. Not completely, this was beyond Sakura's skill to completely heal.

Itachi couldn't control his member. It grew big and hard, and it was touching Sakura! He knew that she would feel it against her thigh. And if he nudged her, she would find out. It was best that she kept concentrated. Itachi began to groan in discomfort, he didn't want her to figure it out.

Sakura was chanting for a while, her eyes shut. But suddenly she just stopped. Itachi had laid his head back. Feeling the warmth of her hands. She was interrupted by his penis. She felt it push her, her inner thigh near her vagina. Itachi didn't notice that she had stopped at all. She looked down at the big bulge in her pants. Itachi was resting his eyes.

Itachi: Why did you stop?

Sakura: Uh

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Sakura, who was looking down at his bonar. He was so embarrassed right now he couldn't take it.

Itachi: Hn, I'm so sorry. It's been a long time since I've been with any girl. And it's hard to hide it with a beautiful girl such as you.

Sakura: You think I'm beautiful.

Itachi: Yes…hmnnn..

Itachi was blushing like a mad man now. He never felt so awkward in all of his life. There was the girl of his dreams. Sitting on his lap…

Sakura: Why thank you Itachi.

Itachi: I really do mean it.

Sakura: Your really different around girls.

Itachi: Hmn—

Before Itachi could finish his groan Sakura's lips and his lips met, she began to kiss him hard square on the lips. He followed along, it was Itachi's first ever true love's first kiss. He had got his dream girl. They're lips soon departed from eachother.

Itachi: Well then.

Sakura: Uh.. yea. Sorry about that, force of habit.

Itachi: Hmm?

Sakura: Well, you are Sasuke… look very alike. 

Itachi: I see.

Sakura: Well, Kakashi and them are probably looking for me. 

Itachi: Ok, I'll be right out.

Sakura: K.

Sakura walked out slowly and made her way back to the First class area. She opened the door and saw that Ino, Gai, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten were also on board, sitting on the opposite side of the area. Sakura sighed knowing that Ino would be annoying. 

Sakura walked up to the table of her Team. 

Kakashi: Took you long enough. Did you find Itachi?

Sakura: Yeah…

Kakashi: And?

Sakura: Nothing serious.

Sasuke: Serious? Did you give him a kissy poo[Sasuke made kisses noises and made faces at Sakura, mocking here; this made her angry.

Naruto: HAHAHAHA, that was a good one Sasuke.

Sakura: Hmph.

Itachi made his way out of the washroom, when he walked out; he noticed Hiroshi wasn't in his seat. He saw a red light on his seat. It was flashing; then something in the corner caught his eye.

Hiroshi: And this is it.

Itachi: You again.

Hiroshi: You never do look surprised do you Itachi?

Itachi: I thought you said I was dead.

Hiroshi: Not up until now. This was my plan from the beginning.

Itachi: What plan?

Hiroshi: That I would be the one to take you out.

Itachi: Just who are you? Reveal yourself.

Hiroshi: As you wish.

'Hiroshi' took off his robe, and revealed the face that was once concealed by deception and darkness. Itachi found out that it wasn't a Mr. Hiroshi at all. It was a familiar face.

Itachi: Pain?

Pain: Fool, you thought I was dead?

Itachi: If your alive, that means I gave up my Sharingan for nothing.

Pain: Indeed.

Itachi: Just leave me alone. And them.

Pain: Anyone that leaves Akatsuki must be hunted down and defeated. You knew the rules.

Itachi: Hmph.

Pain: Now if you'll excuse me. I have a plane to blow up?

Itachi: What?

Pain: 7 bombs, planted all around the plane. Ready to be detonated.

Itachi: Pain, this is insane. You're after me. Do not hurt them. 

Pain: I can do what I want.

Pain took out a little hand held device, it was a gold case, which opened into a little computer; the big red button was the key to achieving his goal of wiping out the hidden leaf ninjas.

Pain: All I have to do. Is push this button, and all the Hidden Leaf ninja will go down in history.

Itachi: And yourself too.

Pain: I will do what I must. For I do not care.

Itachi: I will be the one to end you Pain.

Pain: Who's the one with the detonator?

Itachi: Hmph.

Itachi ran to the back of the area, to where Pain was he charged at full speed, at Pain; who was just aching to press the button, but it wasn't the time. Itachi tried to punch Pain in the head, but missed. Pain was too fast. Itachi was still weak from this injury.

Pain: Your still pathetic, Itachi.

Itachi: And your still a pathetic slug.

Itachi peered at pain with all his concentration. But alas, he was attacked from behind. He felt a pressure at his back. Pain clearly had help to ambush Itachi.

Pain: Very good… 

Kisame: YES! We finally got the weasel.

Pain: Kisame, you have to get out of here. This place will be in ashes in a few seconds. 

Kisame: I know. I know.

Kisame left the room. Pain was standing over the unconscious Itachi, he had fallen on his stomach. Itachi was out cold. Pain had one last bomb. The thing he was waiting for. He placed it on Itachi's spine and walked away. He stood 25 feet away from Itachi. With the computer in his hand. Pain listened to the beeping of the bombs, he began to hesitate; but he knew it had to be done.

Pain: Goodbye Itachi. I wish it wouldn't of ended this way.

Pain put his thumb to use and was descending it slowly to its destination. Before he knew it. Someone had swiped it out of his hands.

Pain: WHAT? WHO?

Pain could only see a shadow of the mysterious attacker. The attacker gave him a punch to the face, making his vision blurry. A few seconds later, Pain's eyes were back to normal. The attacker had their shoe on Pain's back, keeping him from getting up. He looked up to see his attacker.

Pain: It can't be.

Konan: Hello, Pain. It's been a while.

Pain: This will be the end of you, you traitor.


	7. The Pleasant Flight

+

**Note: I quote this from Narutopedia: **When Sasuke involuntarily attacked Madara with Amaterasu, Madara explained that Itachi sent his eye techniques into Sasuke to protect him, and made it so that Amaterasu activates whenever Sasuke sees Tobi's Sharingan. Madara also suggests that all the "evil" that Itachi has done was for the love of Sasuke. It is revealed that Itachi's goals were to protect the Shinobi World, the Leaf Village, and most of all, Sasuke. Madara reveals that he was the one that slaughtered the Uchiha Clan, and that Itachi merely arrived too late to stop him. It is also revealed that Itachi's seemingly relentless lust for power was all for the ultimate goal of passing it on to Sasuke by allowing him to kill him.

So hopefully this is true, Itachi Uchiha is actually still affiliated with Kohona, and did all of that to protect Sasuke? Huh.

**Ironic Love – a story by Zarnesis(formerly ItachiUchiha32)**

Type: Romance/Comedy

Rating: M(Mature) Language, Violence.

Possible Lemons: Yes

Romantic Characters: Itachi x Sakura

Disclaimer: Before we begin, I just wanted to say, I do not own any Naruto Characters. I love the show, but I don't own it. Please R & R. I love reviews

Summary: 7 bombs. Limited time.

Kisame left the room. Pain was standing over the unconscious Itachi, he had fallen on his stomach. Itachi was out cold. Pain had one last bomb. The thing he was waiting for. He placed it on Itachi's spine and walked away. He stood 25 feet away from Itachi. With the handheld device in his hand. Pain listened to the beeping of the bombs, he began to hesitate; but he knew it had to be done.

Pain: Goodbye Itachi. I wish it wouldn't have ended this way.

Pain put his thumb to use and was descending it slowly to its destination. But before he knew it. Someone had swiped it out of his hands.

Pain: ….

Pain could only see a shadow of the mysterious attacker. The attacker gave him a punch to the face, his vision was distorted. A few seconds later, Pain's eyes were back to normal. The attacker had their foot on Pain's back, keeping him from getting up. He looked up to see his attacker.

Pain: You again?

Konan: Hello, Pain. It's been a while.

Pain: Konan, we meet again. Stay out of my plans.

Konan: And what plan might that be?

Pain: Soon all of the young Chunin's and Jonin's will be history. These 7 bombs will claim their lives. I am offering you the chance to leave now. Or go down in a blaze of glory.

Konan: Still mad at me huh Pain?

Pain: This isn't personal. I have to do this now. Right now, right here.

Konan: Same old Pain, you never change. Now I'm offering YOU the chance to back down now.

Pain: Alright, I left you with a choice. And you refused it.

Pain couldn't hold it any longer. His thumb met with the button, and on the bombs was a timer. It lit up. Konan could see the time very clearly. She knew there wasn't much time.

Konan saw that Pain was concentrated on his hand-held remote control, and knocked him out. Pain was caught off guard, for once. Pain made a hard thud when he collapsed. Konan was satisfied; for now. The timer on the bomb on Itachi caught her attention.

Konan: Fuck, this isn't good. Only 4 minutes?

The sliding door to her left slid open. Kakashi looked in to see Konan standing over un-conscious Itachi and Pain. Konan knew that he might blame her. Kakashi made 5 fluid steps and glared at Konan.

Konan: It's not what it looks like.

Kakashi: I'm not here to convict you. I disabled 3 bombs in the first class area.

Konan: So that means, there's 4 left. Including the one on Itachi.

Kakashi: Konan, do you know where the remaining three are?

Konan: No, but knowing sneaky Pain, they're in the cargo hold.

Kakashi: Konan, you wake Itachi up. I'll get the rest.

Konan: Right.

Kakashi walked down the rest of the cabin until he came to a utility closet. He saw a handle and lifted it up. The hatch revealed the cargo area. Kakashi carefully walked down the ladder and into the cargo hold. He heard noises of small machines in the distance.

Meanwhile, back upstairs. Konan was vigorously shaking him, trying to get him to regain consciousness. Itachi showed a sign of gaining his consciousness back. He opened his eyes weakly and saw Konan.

Itachi: Konan?

Konan: Itachi!

Itachi: What are you doing here? I thought you were gone for good.

Konan: Itachi, I'll explain it later. You need to rest. Someone drained your chakra. But you collapsed too easily.

Itachi: I felt Kisame's samehada at my back. He must have done it.

Konan: Itachi, I'll bring you back to your quarters.

Itachi: Allrigh-

Itachi didn't get to finish his sentence. He immediately passed out. With that wound he got from the legendary creature combined with the draining of his chakra. He was weak at the moment. Konan picked Itachi up and put him over her shoulder. She went through the door and into the first class area. Konan spotted Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto by their area. Sasuke was lying back on his chair, clearly taking a nap. Sakura was meditating, Naruto was however looking around; bored to death. Naruto spotted Itachi heaved over Konan's shoulder; as Konan approached them Naruto yelled out.

Naruto: Whoa, an Akatsuki! What happened to him?

Konan: I'm not affiliated with the Akatsuki anymore, and to answer your second question he passed out. 2 other Akatsuki members were involved.

Naruto: Who?

Konan: Kisame and Pain. I'm sure of it.

Naruto: Pain is out for Itachi's blood?

Konan nodded, Sasuke finally opened his eyes to see Konan setting Itachi down on the adjacent seating area. Sakura finally got out of her meditation and was dumbfounded when they saw Itachi.

Sasuke: What the hell? What happened.

Sakura: thinking it's Konan? What is she doing here?

Konan: Kisame and Pain.

Sakura: Will he be okay?

Konan: He's merely unconscious. I didn't expect a simple draining of his chakra to make him fall on his face.

Sasuke: The beast…as Sasuke muttered.

Konan: What beast?

Sasuke: Itachi was mauled by a phantom like beast in the Forest of Death. After he came out of his coma he was complaining about the scar it left for him.

Konan: A permanent scar. So that's why you are here?

Sasuke: Yeah, were going to Canada so he can visit a spiritual tribe leader up in the mountains.

Konan: I see, all for Itachi's benefit?

Sakura: Poor Itachi… Konan, where is Kakashi?

Konan: Let's just say. If he fails we'll be obliterated in 2 minutes.

All: WHAT?

Konan: Pain's plan was to blow up all of you guys. He planted several bombs throughout the plane. I thought Kakashi would have told you there were 3 near where we are now.

Naruto: Yeah, Kakashi doesn't want us to be frightened.

Sakura: Konan?

Konan: Hm?

Sakura: What happened to Pain?

Konan: He's still unconscious. We will have to kill him in his sleep. We cannot risk him waking up. Being Pain's partner. I have learned a few things about him. Is that he is a very aggressive person. He will do what has to be done.

Sasuke: Enough talk. I'll be right back. I need to tell someone about the bombs.

Konan: You can't.

Sasuke: And why can't I?

Konan: Because. Pointing out the window. The plane is in motion, the captain's door are locked. We have to deal with the situation ourselves.

Sasuke: Shit.

Konan: Wait here, I'll go find Kakashi.

Konan ran down to the economy class and went down the same shaft as Kakashi had. She walked slowly through the maze of cargo. She turned, left, right, straight, left, right. Until she finally saw Kakashi disabling a bomb.

Kakashi: Got it. He looks at Konan. One more left.

Konan: But there's no noise. I don't hear anything.

Kakashi: Damn, we don't have much time left. It must be hidden in SOMETHING.

Konan: Think, what doesn't the airport security check?

Kakashi: Coffins.

Konan and Kakashi searched everywhere for a coffin. It was not long before their search will be in vain. For the coffin was hidden very well. Under their very noses. Konan saw a metal coffin, it blended very well in with it's surroundings. It was the same color as the metal on the wall.

Konan: Kakashi, I found it. Pointing to the coffin.

Kakashi ran over very apprehensive about the whole situation. He knew there was not much time left. Kakashi investigated the coffin. There was 6 number combination that protected the insides of the coffin from anything. Only a thin wall of metal was blocking their way from total safety. Or total destruction.

Kakashi: Six numbers. It could only mean one thing. He fiddles around with the numbers. There, 16-1-9-14. In letter wise, PAIN.

The lock immediately surrendered, Kakashi slid the coffin open. And surely enough, there was a bomb. The LCD screen told them how much time they had left before their doom.

Kakashi: 17 SECONDS, SHIT!

Kakashi furiously opened up the side of the bomb, the bomb opened up and it revealed 6 wires. Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Orange, Purple. The beeping continued. 10-9-….Kakashi got out his scissors and cut Blue, Yellow, Orange. The bomb continued, 4,3,.. Red, Purple. 2…..1….. The green wire was cut.

The bomb was immediately disabled. The crisis was adverted. Kakashi wiped the sweat off his forehead, and closed the coffin. No one had to die today. Kakashi turned to his right and Konan smiled. The look off 'Nice job' gleamed in her eyes.

Meanwhile back upstairs to the main deck. Ino, Shikamaru, Gai Sensei, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were all circled around Itachi. Ino wondered why even when Sasuke was 2 feet away from Itachi, she wondered why he wasn't going to kill him.

Gai: What is Itachi doing here? He's a wanted criminal.

Sasuke: Not anymore, he changed his ways.

Gai: But—Ino butted in.

Ino: So Sasuke, you've forgiven him.

Sasuke: I guess, let me put it this way. If he didn't of have killed my family. We'd all be dead. My father was secretly insane.

Gai: Innocent or not. He needs to be reported to the Hokage when we get back.

Sasuke: What? No! You can't do that!

Sakura: Gai Sensei. Itachi has changed his ways. He saved Sasuke from Kisame in the forest of death.

Gai: Oh really? Are you sure you haven't dreamed that up?

Sasuke: Jiraiya is right. You are such an idiot.

Naruto & Sakura: SASUKE! You can't talk to a sensei like that.

Gai: Hmph.

Sasuke: Whatever.

Sasuke got a big slap to the back of the head. He turned around to see Kakashi and Konan. Clearly Kakashi was disappointed at his lack of respect.

Kakashi: Sigh.

Sasuke: I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. Now say it to Gai.

Sasuke: thinking Why is he treating me like a 7 year old?

Kakashi: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Pff, fine. Sorry.

Sakura: Anyways, Where is Pain?

Konan: I can answer that. He's dead.

Naruto: Serves the bastard right.

Konan: Those pilots have no idea what could of happened to this flight. Kakashi saved the day. Again.

Kakashi: Hm. Is Itachi awake yet?

Sasuke: No, still out cold.

Itachi: No brother. I am awake now.

Sakura: Are these people always full of surprises?

Itachi opened his eyes, and sat up. Everyone's eyes were fixed on him. He began to feel a little agoraphobic. But he didn't mind.

Itachi: I had a dream…He looked at Sasuke. And it was about mother. She told me something. Bad news. Unfortunately when this is over….hmmnn.

Sasuke: What?

Itachi: ……We'll talk in the lodge.

Everyone walked away from the area, except Konan. Itachi spotted Konan to his right, Konan walked over to Itachi.

Konan: Itachi, it's been a while.

Itachi: Konan, what are you doing here?

Konan: What do you mean?

Itachi: I really thought you were dead. The Akatsuki kicked you out.

Konan: Dead, no. In pain, yes. Pain took a lot of his time tracking me down. But he failed. And life-less.

Itachi: A leaderless Akatsuki..Hmph. Never thought I'd see the day. But how'd you find us?

Konan: I went to your private cabana house down south. I've been looking for you for a couple of days. I saw them. Recklessly going through your cabana. Looking for clues as to where you might go. As you can see they succeeded.

Itachi: Damn it.

Konan: Well, I better get going.

Konan immediately disappeared into a cloud of thick smoke. By the time it was clear she was gone. No one even had the chance to say anything to her. All was quiet.

4 Hours later, everyone was peacefully asleep. The plane hummed gently. There was silence. People were leaned back, pillows comforting their heads, blankets carefully wrapped around. For once, they had some quiet.

6 Hours later. The plane hopped along the runaway. The turbulence shook the passengers up. They were finally at their destination. They all sighed in relief that they had finally arrived at their destination. The Captain spoke on the P.A in a well relaxed voice.

Captain: Alright folks were here. As part of the Fast Air Line, I'd like to personally thank you for choosing us and have a great day.

Kakashi peered out the window, it was snowing. He had wanted to try skiing for a while. And now he was finally begun to do it. He smirked under his mask.

Sasuke: Finally, were here.

Naruto: That didn't—yawns feel that long at all.

Sasuke: Yeah your right dobe.

Naruto: Mpf. Whatever.

The plane stopped on the runway. It came to a complete stop. Itachi looked out the window. Snow, snow snow. He saw a shadow figure standing ontop of the hill. Looking downwards at him.

Itachi: That better not be who I think it is?

Sasuke: Who?

Itachi: No one.

Kakashi got them all off the plane and into the airport terminal. All was well and peaceful. The airport was brighter than the one in Japan, and it even was smaller.

They received their correct luggage on the conveyor belt. All for except Itachi. He had his lost. They couldn't help but chuckle at Itachi's frustration.

Itachi: Pff.

Kakashi: Itachi, there might be a blizzard starting, you can call the airport later.

Itachi: Fine, why couldn't this witch live in the tropics?

Kakashi: Because it isn't as spiritual. The location needs to be precise.

Itachi held his chest, the pain was once again returning.

Itachi: God damn it..

Sakura: What's the matter?

Itachi: My scar, it keeps paining.

Naruto: Were almost there weasel.

Kakashi: Right then, let's get ready to leave.

Itachi: Sigh.

They waited another minute for the luggage to show up. No such luck. Itachi didn't want to complain. The five left the airport and entered the new world. A new adventure waiting for them.

Gah, this chapter was hard to write for some reason. Well it's done now. --. I have to fix the upcoming chapters. I felt like I left the romance out just a tad. Chapter 8 coming soon…:D. Almost half way there.

-Zarnesis


End file.
